


Setsuna x Mozu C-S Support

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, I wrote it when I was like 14 don't judge me too hard, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), This was supposed to be a support for the fe fates gay hack but i never submitted it whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An original C-S support conversation between Mozu and Setsuna that has been sitting in my google docs for years. Feel free to implement it or use it in a project if you'd like.
Relationships: Setsuna/Mozume | Mozu (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3





	Setsuna x Mozu C-S Support

Mozu x Setsuna C - S

C Support  
(Mozu Alone)  
Mozu: Ouch!  
(Setsuna appears)  
Setsuna: watch out...  
Mozu: Ah Setsuna! You scared me!  
Setsuna: You walked into a tree, I'm usually the one who does that..  
Mozu: Well I was so concentrated on trying to read this that I just walked right into it!  
Setsuna: Don't worry… it happens all the time, Is that a doll in your hands? It’s really dirty  
Mozu: I found it on my way back from the village near here, some poor kid must have dropped it! But I can't read the name written on the shoe.  
Setsuna: Ah it says "Sakura"...  
Mozu: Setsuna you can read this?  
Setsuna: My family… They forced me to learn to read  
Mozu: Wow you’re awfully lucky, Ah I should get the doll back to this Sakura, I didn't know she kept dolls, huh.. Well thanks for your help Setsuna!

B Support

Mozu: Setsuna, there you are!  
Setsuna: Ah… Mozu  
Mozu: I hope I'm not bothering you I just wanted to ask you something.  
Mozu: Is that okay?  
Setsuna: It's okay  
Setsuna: Lady Hinoka asked me to deliver this message to Lord Ryoma so I'm not doing anything important  
Mozu: T-That sounds pretty important!  
Mozu: Also your going the wrong way Setsuna…  
Setsuna: Oh well, that's too bad  
Mozu: If you want I can take you to Lord Ryoma  
Mozu: Could I ask my questions on the way?  
Setsuna: Okay  
Mozu: You’ve mentioned before that your family forced you to learn how to read, so I was wondering just what kind of family you came from? I always wanted to read but my family could never afford many books...  
Mozu: So I was just a bit curious...  
Setsuna: Ah... my parents forced me to learn all kinds of stuff, it was really boring... All cause' they wanted me to have an education... or something  
Setsuna: They said they couldn’t spoil me forever, I think?  
Setsuna: Either that or they’d spoil me forever, I hope it’s that one  
Mozu: Spoil you? I never saw you as the rich girl type...  
Setsuna: Aww thank you  
Mozu: Er that wasn’t really a compli-  
Mozu: Actually nevermind  
Mozu: So, if ya don't mind me asking. What was it like growing up rich Miss Setsuna?  
Setsuna: Hmm, I dunno know...  
Mozu: You don’t know? How don’t you know?  
Setsuna: The servants always did everything, I never did much, I don’t really remember.  
Setsuna: It was great…  
Mozu: Great? Wouldn’t doing nothing get tiring real quick?  
Setsuna: I’d go out on walks sometimes  
Setsuna: I’m not allowed on walks anymore… I fell into too many traps…  
Mozu: Well that does seem like a problem...  
Mozu: I don’t think I’ll ever understand fancy folk… Your family sounds a bit strange but at least you have someone…  
Mozu: Will you go back after the war?  
Setsuna: After the war?  
Setsuna: I dunno’, what’s after the war?  
Mozu: W-What’s after the war? That’s… That’s a good question  
Mozu: I guess the fighting will end  
Setsuna: Does that mean I’ll have to leave Lady Hinoka?  
Mozu: Err, I’m not sure? I don’t think you’ll have to leave Lady Hinoka  
Setsuna: Then I guess… I’ll stay with Lady Hinoka  
Mozu: You sure figured that out quickly didn’t you?  
Mozu: Well it’s good that you have somewhere to belong but what about your family?  
Setsuna: My family? What about them?  
Mozu: W-What about them? Well are you going to go back to visit them?  
Setsuna: Oh  
Setsuna: …  
Setsuna: No  
Mozu: N-No? They are your family aren't they? Even if it's boring you should still go see them...  
Setsuna: Aww, But it's waaay more fun by Lady Hinoka's side. I don't wanna go home..  
Mozu: A-Are you serious? You said you were spoilt; do you not want to see them again? Are you not thankful for what they’ve done?  
Setsuna: Hmm… Not really  
Mozu: Not really? Do you care about them that little?!  
Mozu: What would you do if they were just suddenly gone one day?  
Mozu: Gone, Dead! Dead from this war that you find more 'fun'!  
Mozu: What would you do then? Would it make no difference to you?  
Setsuna: Uhhh  
Mozu: Why can't you treasure what you have?  
Mozu: Why don't you be grateful for what they done instead?  
Mozu: Why don't you send time with them while you can?  
Mozu: WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM DIE LIKE THIS?

Setsuna: Uhhh

Mozu: .....

Mozu: *sobs*

(Mozu leaves the screen)

Setsuna: Hey Mozu.. What about the message...  
Setsuna: Oh no...

A support

Setsuna: Mozu.  
Mozu: Eep! Oh gosh, Setsuna! I didn’t see you there  
Setsuna: Yeah…  
Mozu: …  
Setsuna: …  
Setsuna: So umm, I’m-  
Mozu: Miss Setsuna I’m so sorry!  
Setsuna: Uhh… why?  
Mozu: Well because my outburst was completely unjustified! I said some terrible things to you…  
Setsuna: It’s okay  
Setsuna: People get mad at me all the time  
Mozu: No, it’s not okay.  
Mozu: I said some terrible things to you and made some assumptions about you just based on what little you had told me.  
Mozu: I have no idea what your home life is like… I just… I just projected myself onto you, all these feelings of regret, all the thoughts on what I should have said to my family… I just… ugh *sniff*  
Setsuna: Mozu…  
Mozu: No… that’s not important right now, alright Mozu stay strong.  
Mozu: I wasn’t mad at you Setsuna, I was mad at myself. I’m very sorry I took it out on you.  
Setsuna: Ah, um Mozu… I was um, also in the wrong. It was intensive, no… err, insensitive of me to bring up my family like that. Since yours uhh, died? You don’t need to apolo… apologize. I said the bad things.  
Mozu: Err  
Setsuna: Lady Hinoka, she told me what I said was wrong, so I was wrong… I was shellfish, no selfish. While I do find it fun, being with Lady Hinoka, it’s not worth all the pain and stuffing caused by war…  
Mozu: Stuffing? Did you mean suffering?  
Setsuna: Yeah that’s the one  
Mozu: Um, did Lady Hinoka happen tell you to say all that?  
Setsuna: oh… How did you know?  
Setsuna: It was supposed to be a secret… I spent all night practicing  
Mozu: Err it was a lucky guess  
Mozu: Thank you for your apology Miss Setsuna but I’d like to hear what you actually feel about this  
Mozu: Not what Lady Hinoka told you to say  
Mozu: Err well if you’d like to tell me  
Setsuna: What I feel huh?  
Setsuna: …  
Mozu: …  
Setsuna: I’m sorry  
Mozu: Huh?  
Setsuna: I still don’t really get what I did wrong but…  
Setsuna: I made you sad, I don’t want you to be sad Mozu. It’s nicer when you’re happy… So, I’m sorry.  
Mozu: T-That’s really sweet of you Setsuna… Oh jeez I’m gonna’ cry again  
Setsuna: oh no… Did I make you sad again?  
Mozu: Nah, you made me really happy! I’m so happy to have a friend like you Setsuna!  
Mozu: Oh… You do want to be friends don’t you? Because it’s okay if you don’t!  
Setsuna: Yay  
Setsuna: My first friend  
Mozu: Your first friend? What about Lady Hinoka?  
Setsuna: Oh right…  
Setsuna: My second friend, yay  
Mozu: I think you might still be missing a few friends there…  
Mozu: But I’m happy that we’re friends  
S Support  
Setsuna: Mozu…  
Mozu: Ah hello Setsuna! I’m just picking some crops, would you like to help me out?  
Setsuna: Sure…  
Mozu: …  
Setsuna: …  
Setsuna: I have something I want to tell you…  
Mozu: Oh? What is it?  
Setsuna: Once the fighting is over, I’m not going to stay with Lady Hinoka?  
Mozu: You aren’t? I’m surprised!  
Mozu: Well what are you going to do then?  
Setsuna: I’m going to go back home  
Mozu: Oh, that’s wonderful!  
Setsuna: Yeah  
Setsuna: You’re coming with me  
Mozu: H-huh? M-me??  
Setsuna: Ah, you dropped your daikon  
Mozu: Oh, thanks  
Mozu: Wait why me? Why am I coming home with you?  
Setsuna: Well I told my family that you’re coming  
Mozu: You told your family?  
Mozu: Setsuna, I’m really honored you want me to come home with you  
Mozu: But why ME?  
Setsuna: Well because I like you Mozu  
Mozu: Ahaha, when you say you like me and want to take me home  
Mozu: It’s almost like we’re a couple ahaha…  
Setsuna: Yeah… I wanna be a couple…  
Mozu: H-Huh?  
Setsuna: Ah, you dropped your daikon again.  
Mozu: W-Wait, wait, hold on you want to be together with me?  
Setsuna: Yeah… I wanna be your girlfriend  
Mozu: Are you sure you’d want to be with me? I’m just a farm girl…  
Setsuna: You’re not a farm girl  
Setsuna: You’re Mozu  
Setsuna: And I like Mozu  
Mozu: *sniff*  
Setsuna: Ah… are you happy crying?  
Mozu: Yeah! I’m really surprised, but I’m really happy! Oh I can’t wait to tell Ma’  
Mozu: Ah  
Mozu: Setsuna I really do want to be with you but…  
Mozu: I can’t stay with you in your home; I have to rebuild my village… My home.  
Setsuna: It’s okay, I’ll help you  
Mozu: You’ll help me rebuild a village?  
Setsuna: Yeah  
Setsuna: My family is rich so they can pay  
Mozu: You want to make them pay for the whole thing?!  
Setsuna: Oh yeah… they wanted to meet you  
Setsuna: So they’re coming to visit tomorrow  
Mozu: Tomorrow? That’s way too soon! Oh gosh I have to make a good impression!  
Mozu: Should I make them something? Gosh I need to make them something what should I make? Gosh this is stressful  
Mozu: But… It’s worth it to be with you Setsuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Mozu is Jerad, 19.


End file.
